The Effects of a Song
by A Way With Words
Summary: Its funny how songs can get your true feelings out.


The Effects of a Song

A Way With Words

**Author's note**: Okay, if I were JK Rowling, there would be no point in posting this seeing as I already know what is going to happen in Harry Potter. So, if you hadn't caught on yet, I'm not JK Rowling.

The song I used was Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar"

The world as I know it no longer exists. Colours are more vibrant, tastes are more delicious, and smells are more satisfying. And all because of a boy. A smile spreads across my face as I think of him. Smart, handsome, funny, loyal, caring, nice, everything ever worth wanting. The stories of the feelings of others don't do this feeling justice.

It feels as if there are butterflies everywhere. Whenever he looks at me with his beautiful bright eyes, my knees buckle and my lips unconsciously smile. When he talks to me, my heart flutters at the sound of his deep, husky voice. When he touches me arm, or squeezes my hand reassuringly, my skin feels as if on fire. As if a million little flames are attacking relentlessly, but not hurting me, just making me feel as if just one touch could brighten my day.

It is like floating on a cloud at all times. As if nothing could make me feel unwanted whenever he is around. And when he leaves, it is like a light switch goes off. He can brighten my day by just standing near, but as soon as he leaves, it is as if nothing else matters until he comes back to my side. This feeling is like a drug. But it is an addiction that I cannot sustain.

He has no idea. How I feel, how I act, how I long for him to be near me. It kills me inside when he looks at other girls the way I long for him to look at me. The way he comes to me for advice on how to get the other girl. It hurts like being stabbed in the heart and twisting the knife. But there is one way for me to let him know. A certain song. But whether he would ever hear it, from me or the original singer, I can't be certain.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

(Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift)

I loved the song that I sang again and again in the shower. I could connect with the words, and the artist. I loved the words, and sometimes substituted in my friend's name for "Drew's".

When I finished singing and showering, I put on my robe and exited the prefect's bathroom. With all my products, towels, clothes and shaving cream in my arms, I turned to the left and ran straight into a hardened chest. My things strewed all over the floor and as I bent down to pick them up when a hand grasped the brush at the exact time I did. I looked up and saw two shining green eyes.

"Oh, hi Harry."

"Hermione," he said quietly, "were you just singing in there?" I blushed and turned my head. I sincerely hoped that he hadn't heard my name substitution.

"Yes, I was. Why?" I looked him in the eye and quirked my head to the side.

"I heard my name. In a certain song. That a certain someone was singing." Harry took my hand and pulled me close. I gasped and looked up to see his eyes, as I was at least a good head shorter than him.

"You heard me singing?"

"Yes, and it was beautiful. Just like you." He bent down and softly brushed his lips against mine. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that this is what we both want."

I smiled and just said, "No hard feelings."

"So do you really think that I have beautiful eyes?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:** This is my first published fan fic. So what do you think? Be nice please )


End file.
